


he shoots, he scores

by ElasticElla



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Case Fic, Frottage, M/M, Sharing a Bed, well sharing a floor but that's like pretty close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: If it wasn’t for basketball, he wouldn’t know exactly how good Ryan looks after scoring the winning point.(Answer: full of euphoria, and goddamned beautiful.)





	he shoots, he scores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> i know fucking nothing about basketball, k cool   
> kaitlyn darling this is not even one of the three wips i mentioned, this is a New thing, lmao hope you like it babe <3

It’s all basketball’s fault. If it wasn’t for basketball, four out of nine new people he met wouldn’t make some asinine comment about him playing the sport. If it wasn’t for basketball, he would be enjoying his Sunday afternoon with a nice cup of tea and the new book he got on the Spanish Revolution. If it wasn’t for basketball, he wouldn’t know exactly how good Ryan looks after scoring the winning point. 

(Answer: full of euphoria, and goddamned beautiful.)

He doesn’t feel well, is fairly certain the culprit is the spicy hot dogs he bought at the beginning of the match. While he always tries to avoid going to Ryan’s little pickup games, this was an actual charity event. One that he couldn’t be suddenly conscripted into, so a safer- and better- decision all around. And now perhaps Ryan would quit inviting him to the friendly games, having fulfilled his yearly sports obligation. (If there’s another reason he can’t handle seeing Ryan running around, sweaty and exhilarated, he isn’t going to examine it.)

.

Shane doesn’t think about the event for precisely eight months, and he certainly doesn’t think about why he doesn’t want to think about it. The True Crime season goes well, if more than a little depressing, and then they’re already at another season of watching Ryan freak himself out when the wind blows. 

Tonight’s old dilapidated building of choice is the closed down Cottage Street School. The haunting is said to be by a basketball player, and sure enough Ryan is decked out in the jersey and shorts and sneakers. He even brought a basketball for christ’s sake, and he better not keep Shane up all night toying with it. 

“Cottage Street School,” Ryan dramatically announces as they reach the threshold. “No one has been in here for the past twenty-five years.”

“Cottage cheese?” Shane jokes, and Ryan relaxes a bit at that. 

“Go fuck yourself. So after five years of activity, the school board chose a new building down the road.” 

“Wait a minute-”

Ryan rolls his eyes, “No the ghost didn’t just transfer.” 

Shane laughs, “No, I mean- are we finally investigating a current ghost? No creepy colonial little girls or frontiersmen?” 

“I- yes. Matthew died in ‘93, and a week later the haunting began.” 

Shane nods, “Cool.” 

“Dude, the fuck?” Ryan blurts out.

“You know what I mean, not the death thing- but a modern ghostie! I’m really rooting for this one Ryan,” he says. 

Ryan turns to face the camera directly, “We’re gonna cut to that footage when Shane decides obvious spiritual action isn’t proof-y enough.” 

Shane snickers, “Spiritual action, heh remember that scene in Ghostbusters-”

“ _Anyways_ , we’ll be spending the night in the school’s gym- widely reported to be the most haunted place.”

Ryan nods to the door, and Shane waits because he can. 

“Oh fuck you,” Ryan says, and in a display of self-growth since their first episode, Ryan opens the door and steps through first. 

“Fuck bad idea, bad idea,” Ryan’s muttering. “This is so much creepier on the inside.” 

Shane looks around, flashlight highlighting more than one spiderweb. “So it could use a little maintenance-”

“A _little_!?!” 

“But hey, less spiders than the doll island.” 

Ryan’s entire body shivers at that, “We didn’t sleep there.” 

“Mhmm. Did the kid die in the gym?” 

“No,” Ryan says, walking again now that he’s distracted by the case. “Car accident in the parking lot.”

“Why do you think it’s the gym being haunted instead of the parking lot then?” Shane asks. Shane keeps his flashlight level- there’s spiderwebs all above the lockers that line the hallway, and it’s really for both of their benefits. (No need for Ryan’s screeches so early on, and he needs to sleep later which will be far easier not knowing how many spiders have taken over the school.)

“Matthew was hit by a car, maybe he just doesn’t want to be around them.” 

Shane snorts, “Dude every other place you go on about the most painful memory or whatever-”

“Strongest feelings,” Ryan interrupts. 

“Uh huh, but this kid is afraid of a little abandoned parking lot that I’m guessing doesn’t have any cars regularly driving into it.”

“Shut up Shane.” 

They finally reach the gym’s double doors, and honestly Shane’s a little worried they’re about to uncover a lair of the gigantic spiders from Lord of the Rings. If the hallway is anything to go by, man-eating spiders or at least enough of them to make sleep impossible, is a very real possibility. 

Ryan’s frozen in front of the door, his expression serious and Shane supposes he did do the first door. Pulling the doors open with a wave of dust, Shane enters and oh- it’s so much better than he hoped. Their footsteps echo around the large room, and Shane can’t spot a single spiderweb. Thank god.

“What the fuck,” Ryan murmurs. 

Shane turns to him, surprised. Ryan usually at least tries not to swear at his ghosties until he’s about to leave. “This is great man.” 

“You don’t find a pristine gym in dusty old building suspicious? Your hair is literally gray just from the door.” 

Running his fingers through his hair, he winces when his hand comes away grimy. “Considering we’re sleeping here, I’m pumped.” 

“I cannot believe you,” Ryan says. 

“What, you think the ghost has been regularly cleaning this place? Wouldn’t mind that to be a new thing.” 

“Well what’s your theory then?” Ryan asks. 

Shane shrugs, “Recent case, maybe a family member keeps the gym clean in his memory.” 

“The principal was clear that no one has been in here for over two decades.” 

“No one with permission, sure.” 

“You’re impossible,” Ryan sighs.

“If we see an apparition with a duster I’ll be happily corrected,” Shane says. 

Shaking his head, Ryan turns back to the gym. “Okay… Hey Matthew, love what you’ve done with the place-”

“Very righteous,” Shane adds. 

“What?” Ryan says. 

“It’s the only 80s slang I know.” 

Ryan rolls his eyes, “Anyways we’re gonna be quiet for two minutes if you wanna say hello.” 

“Feel free to pants Ryan.” 

“Oh fuck you.” 

The two minutes pass in absolute silence, Shane looking around the gym. It’s mostly just empty space. There’s a hoop at each end and bleachers folded up on the sides, but that’s it. The hardwood floor definitely isn’t gonna be comfortable- he should really invest in a thicker sleeping bag- but he’s still happy they aren’t gonna wake up to spiders eating them. 

“Time,” Shane says. 

“Yeah, alright. Well Matt, I have a ball if you want to play.” 

Shane suddenly gets the image of Ryan running around the gym, throwing the ball and having to take his shirt off because he’s sweaty and- fuck. He’s not thinking about cheesy porno plots starring his best friend, he’s _not_. 

Ryan rolls the ball hallway across the gym, where it pauses. And then it starts rolling back, and Ryan yelps. 

“Dude, dude it’s coming back.” 

“Round objects roll, maybe the floor is slanted.” 

“Not this far,” Ryan says. 

The ball comes all the way back to Ryan, and great. So much for sleeping tonight, there’s no way Ryan will let this go. (At least the ball didn’t stop under the bleachers where knowing Shane’s luck Ryan’s name would be written.)

“Hey Matt,” Ryan says shakily. “I’m gonna roll this out again, okay?” 

Ryan tosses the ball a little further than halfway through the gym, and this time it rolls back faster. It isn’t hitting a wall or any object, and Shane is leaning towards shitty crooked gym floor. 

Ryan hands him the ball, “You try.” 

“Alright, feel free to whip this at my head Mattie,” Shane says, rolling the ball. 

It stops around the halfway mark, and doesn’t roll in any direction. 

“Holy shit dude.” 

“Maybe there’s a divot in the floor,” Shane says. 

“I hate you.” 

“What’s your reasoning, Matthew only responds to you because of the outfit?” 

“Maybe!” Ryan says. “I dunno.” 

“Do it again without the outfit, for science.” 

Ryan gives him a look, and fuck that was out loud. 

“Or maybe he responds to me because I believe in him.” 

“Touching, truly,” Shane says. 

“The fucking worst,” Ryan mutters. “Go get the ball,” he says, “you can investigate the floor.” 

“Oh I will,” Shane says. 

Fuck. 

The floor does seem to be flat, and Shane even places the ball down at a few points to see if it’ll roll. It never goes more than an inch or two, and he’s gonna have to look at the footage carefully. 

Ryan’s only in his sleeping sweatpants when he returns, and he should really be making a joke right now instead of staring at Ryan’s chest. 

“Hoping to get lucky?” 

“Fuck you, gimme the ball.” 

Shane tosses it, and Ryan rolls the ball out. This time it doesn’t return, and Ryan looks even more freaked out at that. 

Ryan tries a few more times as Shane sets up their sleeping area, the ball never returning. Once he puts the jersey back on, the ball returns and okay, Shane can admit that’s weird. The next few hours are spent wandering around aimlessly in hopes of catching an evp, and Shane lets Ryan talk to the ‘ghost’. Shane isn’t going to admit it until they’re done, but this is probably the most compelling case Ryan’s taken him on. 

(Not that it’s _that_ compelling. After all, a ball _rolling_? Not groundbreaking.)

“I’m crashing,” Shane declares as the cameraman leaves and it’s nearing midnight. Shane casually left the ball at the other end of the gym so Ryan couldn’t keep throwing it while he tries to sleep, is pleased Ryan hasn’t gotten up to get it. 

“Yeah,” Ryan says, getting into his own sleeping bag. 

Shane passes out pretty quickly even on the hardwood floor, didn’t sleep well the night before. When Ryan wakes him up a little while later, he can’t say he’s surprised. 

“Shane! Shane!” Ryan’s whisper-yelling. “Did you hear that? Holy shit we’re gonna die.” 

“Pr’bly wind, sleep,” Shane yawns. 

“We’re in a completely enclosed indoor room! _There is no wind!_ ” 

“C’mere,” Shane says, lifting an arm and Ryan must have already gotten closer, is already curled into his side. “You’re fine, go to sleep.” 

“Easy for you to say,” Ryan says, and Shane has an amusing come back for him. But Shane’s so toasty now with Ryan at his side, that he slips back into sleep. 

The next time Shane wakes up, it’s nearly eight in the morning and that was easily the most refreshing allegedly haunted place sleepover ever. 

Ryan and him went on their sides at some point in the night, he’s completely curled around him. Their sleeping bags unzipped somehow, two oversized blankets, neither of which completely cover them. Intellectually he knows he’s bigger than Ryan, but the way he’s encasing him sends a pulse straight to his groin and fuck-

“Are you possessed or is that a boner in your pocket?” Ryan asks, pushing his hips back. 

Shane’s breath catches, sensations overwhelming him. “Definitely not possessed.” 

“I dunno,” Ryan teases, and holy fuck he’s rocking back, a crude rhythm that burns through Shane’s entire body. “Sounds like something a possessed person would say.” 

Shane turns Ryan around to him, early morning brave and unquestioning, their mouths coming together in a mess of teeth and lips. Ryan tastes stale, and oh bad idea before brushing teeth, but then Ryan’s tongue is in his mouth and Shane could do this forever. 

Ryan’s hand is abruptly on his dick, the sneaky brat, and Shane groans. Ryan’s mouth moves down his jaw, nipping every time his hand strokes up. 

“Holy shit Ry,” Shane moans, and he is so not going to last like this. 

Ryan snickers into his neck, “You really are big everywhere.” 

His hand stops moving, and Shane’s too close, grabs Ryan’s hips, grinding them together. Ryan’s eyes are bright, his hands pulling Shane closer. 

“God you’re beautiful,” Shane says, colors splashing behind his eyelids as he comes. 

Ryan latches onto his neck, biting harder as his hips move faster. He’s biting hard enough that there might be blood, there’s going to be a hell of a mark, and Shane’s cock twitches painfully at the thought. Ryan’s dick keeps rubbing against his through all the material between them, his own oversensitive with sharp spikes of pleasure. 

Shane’s hands slide down Ryan’s back, slip into his pants to grab his ass. “Come on baby.” 

“Fuck you,” Ryan groans, body going slack as he orgasms and slumps into Shane’s shoulder. “Told you not to call me that,” he adds. 

Shane grins, “I dunno, I think you liked it… baby.” 

Ryan laughs though, “Eugene was right.” 

“What?” 

“He said you got off watching me play basketball,” Ryan says. 

Shane’s eyebrows come together, “And you still invited me to your games?” 

Ryan leans up, meeting his eyes squarely. “Usually you’re not this bad with a theory.” 

“Oh- oh!”

Ryan looks down, confused. “Wait a minute, where are our cameras? I mean I’m glad we didn’t just crush them-”

Shane looks over to the corners, giggling. “The standing cams. Dude we totally made a sex tape.” 

“Uh huh, but the body cams-” Ryan stops, pointing. “Tell me you put those there.” 

Shane looks over, and sure enough their two body cams are set aside neatly and shut off. 

“Not that I remember.” 

“Cool, cool, cool,” Ryan says, getting up quickly. “We’re leaving now. So now. Oh god.” 

“Alright, I’ll clean up if you wanna wait outside,” Shane offers.

Ryan chews his lip, and Shane licks his own, firmly telling himself no more making out until they’re out of the school. For Ryan’s peace of mind and because he wants to be on a real bed or at least a couch next time.

“It’s fine, let’s just go quickly.” 

(Shane insists on taking the extra thirty seconds to change into yesterday’s cleaner pants and Ryan does the same. An impressive amount of restraint, Shane commends himself, for not getting on his knees and offering to clean Ryan up.)

.

Both of the standing camera footage cuts out around midnight, before Ryan woke him up. The body cams stop a moment after that, and while there’s enough footage for the episode, there isn’t anything definitive. Though sure, a ton of weird.

Ryan says he’s a close-minded skeptical jackass, but still kisses him. So Shane’s calling it a huge win.


End file.
